


Vanilla & Blood

by LyriumNightmare



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Brothers love, Dante DMC3, Difficult Relationship, Family Drama, Light Sexual Contents, M/M, Songfic, Spardacest (Devil May Cry), Vergil DMC3, Warning: Incest, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriumNightmare/pseuds/LyriumNightmare
Summary: Years after losing their family, Vergil and Dante met again but their souls are destroyed by their past and their hearts filled with desperate loneliness.They need to feel alive again.
Relationships: 3DV, Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Vanilla & Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think about a specific time frame for this story to happen, but both characters are NOT underage.  
> It might take place before the Temen-ni-Gru thing and after Gilver events.  
> If someone doesn't like incest, I suggest not reading this. For everyone else, please enjoy!
> 
> \--
> 
> The song used is " _Devils Never Cry_ " composed by Tetsuya Shibata. All rights and credits go to them.

Dante tasted like sweat, blood and vanilla.  
His skin was soft, snowy and incredibly hot beneath his teeth and tongue, yet Vergil could feel the veins pulsating inside, the blood pumping and racing of desire and desperation.   
  
What had become of the world, since blood was shed and tears were cried, since death conquered hearts, since fear won madness?  
  
Vergil didn't know.   
Years had passed since his house, his dearest nest, was destroyed and his life shattered, since he had lost his everything and his brother's presence.   
Yet Dante was there, right under him, panting and craving more of him, the mourning for a lost soul which has been filled with desire. They had been separated for too long and their own flesh required carnal sacrifice to forget.  
They were insane and their moans were the evidence of their sin, the only sound that could soothe their guilt.   
  


_“My chosen torture makes me stronger  
In a life that craves hunger   
A freedom and a quest for life   
Until the end the judgment nigh_t”  
  


"Are you falling behind, Verge? I can't have enough of you and you are not satisfying me."  
Dante smiled mischievously at him, licking his lips. Too many thoughts did cross his brother's mind at that moment, his eyes were too absent. Dante wanted his full focus, his full mind and his full body. He didn't want to see Vergil's empty expression anymore - when they accidentally met he was way too similar to a walking corpse.   
Their positions were switched as Vergil was caught by surprise, Dante's mouth soon on his neck. He hastily, roughly worked his way to his twin's belt, their hips still clashing eagerly.   
Despite his demise, Vergil was so easy to overwhelm when it came to emotions - and Dante's ones were way too unleashed. He didn't even remember how they ended falling on his office's sofa, after meaningless quarrels and self-imposed useless inhibitions.  
He didn't even recall why they ended undressing each other on the soft leather, why they waited until they found each other again to reunite themselves.   
They were distant for too long - and their loneliness grew to that point of rupture.   
They were left alone and had nobody else to trust, nobody else to love.   
Nothing else filling their souls, but despair.   


  


_“Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise ...”_  


  
"Holy shit Verge, you're ... You're so hard. "  
Vergil hissed at his brother's words, their cocks pressed together in his hands.   
Dante was too loud, too talkative for his mind to stay clear - too exciting for his trembling flesh to stay put. He desired more of him each passing instant, and felt sanity fading away.   
Dante smiled at his reaction, seeing it coming from the beginning. He never forgot his brother's temper - not once did he let his memories of him be drowned by oblivion.   
Not when his absence was so carved inside him, so much that wounds never healed. Not even the one they were opening together.  
"Please, Verge ... Let's reunite ourselves once again."

_“We are falling ~~(the power proves to end the madness)~~  
the light is calling (upon I take it to end the savage)  
tears inside me ~~(the rays of light a truth of meaning)~~  
calm me down ( ~~to my father the blood is pleading)”~~_  
  
  


Morning sun kissed the brothers at a certain point, neither knew nor cared about the time flying away. They were still enlaced together despite their reconciliation being ended and had no intention of letting the other go. At least while they were faking their sleep, to avoid talking, to avoid waking up to reality.   
Both were conscious that, if they opened their eyes, that vivid dream would have ended.  
Yet, the sun was rising. 


End file.
